Let's Just Fall In Love Again
by kolilat11
Summary: *One-Shot* When Troy said that he wanted to recreate their first date. He didn’t think he was going to fall in love with her again. But he did and he didn’t even have to try. He didn’t need to pretend because it’s so easy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, trust me, I don't. Not even a measly penny.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. We just had our finals this week. But it's all finished and all that is left is graduation practice and then SUMMER!!! Here, my apology to you guys. I hope you'd like the story.**

**

* * *

**

_Lets pretend baby_

_That you've just met me_

_And I've never seen you before_

_I'll tell all my friends_

_That I think you're staring_

_And you say the same to yours_

_And oh, well dance around it all night_

_And then I'll follow you outside_

_And try to open up my mouth_

_And nothing comes out right_

_And I wanna fall in love with you again_

_I don't have to try_

_It's so easy_

_Who needs to pretend?_

_But because it's so funny_

_Lets just think about it, honey_

_Lets just fall in love again_

Troy was grinning from ear to ear. He was excited with the plan he conjured up. He was picking Gabriella up from her dorm and they were going to eat out. He feels giddy and looks like a child opening presents. He knocks on Gabriella's door and her roommate opens.

"Hey Taylor. Is Gabriella ready?"

"Oh, Hey Troy. Yeah, she's almost ready. Just finishing touch-ups. Come in"

"Tay? Was that Troy? Just let him in, I'm coming in just a sec."

When Gabriella went out from her room, Troy just stared at her, making her feel conscious. Troy stood up with a gaping mouth and couldn't even form a coherent thought in his head.

"Uhm, Hi… I- I'm…" Troy stuttered.

"I'll take that as 'you're beautiful, Gabriella.'" Gabriella said with a laugh.

"_Ahem_. Hi, I'm Troy Bolton."

Gabriella stood there with confusion in her eyes, looking at his outstretched hand. Did her boyfriend get amnesia? But when she looked up and saw the look in Troy's eyes that says _go along with it._ She just shook her head and clasped his hand.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez."

Troy took their clasped hand and laced them together. He pulled her along until they were in front of his car. Gabriella had this nagging feeling that there was something up Troy's sleeve. She can see it in his eyes. All those mischief and fun rolled into a pair of blue eyes.

"Troy, what are you doing? Why did you introduce yourself as if I don't know you?"

She heard him sigh. "I want to recreate our first date. The time I fell in love with you."

She melted a bit. "But why?"

"Why? Because I want to, because it's gonna be fun. I want to relive that day and relish the feeling." _Great, now I sound like a girl._

"Troy, you just sounded like a girl."

"I know, I know. No need to make fun. By the way, you look really beautiful."

"Thanks. So when is this going to stop?"

"This?" He kissed her deeply. "Never. But the reliving thing, just tonight."

"Oh. Okay." _My mind is a bit foggy from that kiss._

"So, where are we going for our first date?"

"Well, I won't tell you. It's suppose to be a secret to make it romantic."

"But you know I don't handle surprises and secrets well." She said with a pout.

"I know, why do you think I do it?"

"You're mean. Meanie."

"I love you too. And your acting like a 5 year old kid."

A few minutes later, they arrived in a familiar scene but Gabriella can't seem to remember it. When she saw the restaurant's name, it instantly clicked in her head.

"Aww, Troy. You brought us back to where we really had our first date."

"But this is our first date. Remember?"

"Right, right. Sorry."

They had fun that night. They danced, ate and just flirted with each other. When Troy said that he wanted to recreate their first date. He didn't think he was going to fall in love with her again. But he did and he didn't even have to try. He didn't need to pretend because it's so easy.

"I really had fun today, Troy. Thank you for bringing us back to that day. I remember it clearly now."

"No problem, Brie. Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm room." He laced their finger together and made it swing between them.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence. "So, can I kiss you tonight?"

"Well, did you kiss me before?"

"Well, no, I didn't but that was because I was scared."

"Well, then, no, you can't kiss me tonight."

"But baby, that's not fair. I really wanted to kiss you that night. You were really pretty and had that red dress that was a killer. You didn't even wear that much make up and you had your hair in a messy bun but looked really planned. I was really nervous that I was gonna mess up that night."

"Awww, you remember what I wore that night? In that case, then yes, you can kiss me."

When they arrived at her dorm room, Troy couldn't wait to kiss her. He had been trying to be a gentleman all night with Gabriella looking like that. _Tonight _he thought _I will kiss her and make sure she never forgets it._

"Well, this is me, Troy. Good night."

"Ok, good night. But before I forget, your good night's kiss."

That night, they were both sure they saw stars. Troy went home with a haze in his eyes and a fog in his head, with a memory on repeat. The kiss.

_I'll call you in three days_

_Not too soon, not too late_

_And I'll ask your roommate if you're home_

_You call me on Thursday_

_And well hang out all day_

_Then fall asleep on the phone_

_And oh, I'll hold your hand when we drive_

_And we'll lose track of all the time_

_And we'll tell everyone_

_That we ain't never felt so alive_

"_Hello? Taylor on the phone."_

"Oh hey Tay. Is Gabriella home?"

"Yeah, sure, just a second, I'm going to call her."

After a few seconds. _"Hello?"_

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"_Hey Troy. I'm great! I haven't heard from you in three days. Nothing bad happened, right?"_

"Oh. I called you in three days so that it's not too soon, not too late. I don't want to seem desperate after the first date, right?"

Troy heard her sweet giggle from the other end. _"I thought that was going to end after our date?"_

"Well, I wanted it to end. But then I thought nah, it's much more fun this way."

"_Well okay then. So what's the happening?"_

"Nothing much, just wanted to call you. I miss you."

Gabriella could see his pout from the tone he just used and giggled again. _"Well I miss you too. I had fun in our date, Troy. Thank you."_

"Anything for you, babe. I have to give you the best, since it was our first date and all."

"_Well, that you have to do. But I have to go, babe. I have to study, I have a major test on Monday and I have to ace it."_

"What? But I just called you. Fine, fine. But you have to make it up for me. Call me on Thursday."

"Why Thursday?"

"So you won't seem desperate too. And we are going to hang out the whole day. I know you don't have class on that day. It's St. Patrick's day."

"_Okay. See you on Thursday then. Love you, babe. Bye."_

"Woah, we just had our first date and you're already saying the three words? Moving fast, much?"

"_Babe! I really have to go! Now, say I love you too and bid me goodbye."_

"Fine, so bossy and grouchy. Love you too, babe. Bye."

_**~Thursday~**_

"So Troy, where are we going today?"

"_Well, I won't tell you. It's a surprise. Now, where are you? I'm gonna pick you up."_

"I'm in the park. Waiting for you. Like you told me to. When we were on the phone about five minutes ago." She deadpanned.

"_Ok. Be there in a few. Bye." _

A few minutes later she heard a car beep at her and saw Troy waving his arms excitedly out the window. She just laughed out loud and pretended that she didn't see him. Troy then came out of the car with a pout on his face.

"Hey, why didn't you wave at me? Kiss."

She pecked him on the cheek. "Hey, is that how you greet your girlfriend?"

Troy cupped her face and kissed her hard and deep but gently, leaving them both breathless and foggy.

"There, let's go then. I don't want us to be late in our schedule." Troy said while shaking the haze in his eyes from the kiss.

"Schedule? We have a schedule?" Gabriella said, snapping out of her haze.

"Yeah. We're going to the zoo, then the aquarium, then to the beach."

"Hey, that's were we went for our second, third… But wait! We never went to the beach for our fourth date or any of our dates for that matter."

"I know but I have a surprise for you there. Now, let's go!"

They were like kids that day. Enjoying the animals. Cooing at the cute ones, although Troy would never admit that. They ran around the zoo and the aquarium, mainly because Gabriella wanted to see if the animals she saw the last time were there. And yep, for sure, they were all still there.

"Okay, we are in the beach now, you can hear the waves right?"

"Yes, I do. I can even see it! Oh wait, I can't. You placed a freaking blindfold on me."

"I told you there would be a surprise here. I just can't let you see it yet. We're just gonna walk a few more paces and… and… We are here."

When Troy took the blindfold on, Gabriella wasn't sure if she wants to open her eyes or not. She wants to play with him a bit, but when she did, she made an audible gasp.

"Oh my! Troy, I don't know what to say."

Written on the sand were the words _Marry Me._

"Please say yes, I don't know what I would do if you aren't in my life forever. But we don't have to marry right away. We will wait until you finish your law studies. I'm sure by then I would have made much more money than I have now and I can give you the big, white wedding you always wanted and we would invite as many people as you want. And-"

She cut him off with her lips. "Is that a yes or…"

"Yes! Yes, Troy! I'll marry you. I would love to marry you."

He let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged her so tight you'd think she couldn't breathe anymore. He twirled her around while she was squealing.

"How did you plan all of this?"

"Well, I asked Chad for help with the words thingy. I asked Zeke to make the food for the picnic we have now and I asked Taylor help me not make you suspicious and all. And well, Ryan and Kelsi made the song playing right now. They actually want that as our wedding song. Pretty much all the planning was made by me, with a little help from Sharpay of course."

"Wow, you asked everybody's help! Was last night part of the plan, too?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of. I just wanted to remind you of you know, the past and all."

"I'm so happy! Come on, fiancée let's eat. I don't want to waste all the things you planned."

"Oh, uhm, I want to ask you one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to move in with me? I kind of bought us a house already. Just like outside the town. It's not that big, it's white and it has a front lawn and like a backyard big enough for us, you know? And there's a pool and –"

"You know, I really like you rambling. You blush and like look down while shuffling your right foot. It's the cutest thing I've seen!" She cut him off.

"Err, well, yeah. So what do you say?"

"Well, I hate to say this again but, YES! Of course I want to!"

He hugged her again and spun her around. He muttered in her ear how she made him the happiest man alive. He kissed her deeply and held her hand while going to the picnic Zeke prepared for them.

It was a picture perfect scene. Them eating and kissing while the sun was setting down. Who could be happier than them?

* * *

**A/N: I really like the song. It's cute and the lyrics are just perfect for a Troyella story. REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!**


End file.
